Jeff
Jeff is one of the main characters of The Oddbods Show, as well as one of the five main male characters along Fuse, Slick, Zee and Pogo. He is voiced by J''eremy Linn, who also voices Zee and some of the male BG Oddbods in the show. According to the line in the Oddbods Song' (Whilst) Jeff is ironing his underpants''". His First Appearance Is: It's My Party His Latest Appearance Is: Swan Flake His goal is to make everything clean and tidy and make sure nothing is out of order. Appearance Jeff wears is purple fur and an antenna and ball on her head, as well as being the only main male characters without minor details. Personality Jeff is the polite, slightly flamboyant, and highly sophisticated gentleman of the Oddbods and loves order and discipline in almost any way possible. Despite his love to things fancy and posh, Jeff has OCD. (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder) Jeff has a quirky and goofy side that he often shows at various occasions specifically around Zee. His personality is fancy, sophisticated, polite, love to posh, gentle, calm, order, discipline, mature, cleanly, bossy and quirky. Relationships Zee Zee is Jeff's best friend. Alike Newt and Bubbles, they are very different from each other. Zee is very careless and is messy. Whilst Jeff is very uptight and clean. Though at the end of episodes we see Jeff's "Zee side". Newt Jeff and Newt are both good friends. They both enjoy painting which Jeff has taught her in Pain in the Art although her painting skills aren't so good in Season 1 as seen in One Short Of a Full Set but much better in Season 2 as seen in Oddbreak. Bubbles Bubbles and Jeff are the smartest Oddbods. Jeff dislikes Bubbles lack of cleanliness and how she does not care. Bubbles dislikes how Jeff is too uptight on the smallest of things and how everything has to be perfect. Slick Jeff and Slick both enjoy music and are very good dancers as Jeff has taught him. Slick wanted Jeff to let his dad visit his house and pretend it was his. Jeff's first intentions did not want him to but Slick begged him and Jeff did. Pogo Alike Fuse, Pogo likes to wind Jeff up but some times doing it by accident eg; messing up a painting, destroying his models. Fuse Fuse and Jeff get on well but have no specific opinion except that he dislikes his art and finds it boring and they both enjoy hot sauce. Gallery IMG 4461.PNG|Jeff as a baby as seen in 'The Oddfather and Bubble Trouble'. IMG 4264.PNG|Jeff as an elder as seen in 'Bubble Trouble'. WolfJeff.png|Jeff as a wolf caused by Marv's magic as seen in 'Party Monsters'. Jeff as a Mime.jpeg|Jeff as a mime as seen in 'The Clown Off'. Jeff as ice cream man.jpeg|Jeff as an Ice cream man as seen in 'The Cone Wars'. Jeff as a Butler.jpeg|Jeff as a butler as seen in 'Our Son, Slick'. Evil Jeff.png|Jeff as an evil master mind as seen in 'Double O Zee'. Jeff sheet.jpg Character Descriptions 'Jeff loves order and discipline and not everyone may agree but he thinks he is the most sophisticated Oddbod'. In 'The Oddbods Show Promo | Odd Facts about the Oddbods - Jeff | Disney Channel Asia. 'Meet Jeff, he's purple. Cleanliness is next to Jeffliness. A unique guy with a unique taste. He likes rule. He hates mud. That's Jeff.' In 'Meet Jeff! Appearances In The Oddbods Show * It's My Party * Marooned * The Sheriff of Oddsvile * Slick Moves * RoboBuddy * Pain in The Arts * Zeellionare * Fuse Ruse * Narco Klepto * Bubble Trouble * My Hero * Florence Newtingale * Hypnobod * The Oddbod Couple * The Last Laugh * Strictly No Dancing * Panic Room * I-Scream Apocalypse * High Price Of Neighbouring * Super Zeroes * Newt's Lucky Day * X Marks The Spot * Marrow Victory * The Last Straw * Macho Jeff * Monster Of Oddsville * Pocket-Sized Pogo * Double Scoop * Camp it Up * Wheels of Furry * Oddball * Let's See That Again * Anger Mismanagement * On the Cards * Oddjobs * You Can't Handle the Tooth Character Videos Category:Characters